1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. Particularly, example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device having improved brightness and improved light emission efficiency and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices display information of images or characters by using light generated as holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED devices have various advantages such as a wider viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thinner thickness, and lower power consumption.